Eye On You
by Jazmine13
Summary: Naru was the type of girl that got anything she wanted cars, clothes, and jewelry thanks to her boyfriend Kabuto. Sasuke was a handsome Millionaire who has what Naru wanted and Naru has what Sasuke wanted. Will Sasuke grab Naru's attention? Will they fall in love? read to find out. SasufemNaru NejiTen SasuSaku KabufemNaru warning: OCCNESS don't like don't read simple. Comment Fav


Hey what's up everyone! This is my new fanfic and I want comments on it k XD

SasufemNaru

Fanfic written by Jazmine13/Jazzijazz16

Naru-19(French/American)

Kabuto-24(British)

Sasuke-23(Japanese/Spanish)

Neji-25(Japanese/Italian)

Sakura-24(American)

TenTen-20(French)

Dark Night- Sasuke's horse

*Sasuke named his horse Dark Night because his fur,mane, and tail are pitch black*

Couples:

SasuSaku(not for long)

KabuFemNaru(not for long)

NejiTen(FOREVERZ!)

SasufemNaru(FOREVERZ!)

some OOCness

* * *

Eyes On You

Naru POV:

I always been the type to get my hands on anything that grabs my attention but lately I been feeling so empty... I woke up this morning next to my boyfriend Kabuto who treats me like a princess. He buys me anything I want jewelry, shoes, clothes, cars just anything and yet I just don't feel attracted to him anymore ….now that I think of it I don't even think I liked him to begin with I...just liked him for his money. Sigh I'm bored. After having my little "realization" I got up and took a hot bubble bath to get me ready for my day mmm the bubbles relaxed me a lot and helped me stop thinking about Kabuto. I got out the bath and went to see myself in the mirror . I really am beautiful you know. I'm a 20 on a 10 scale at least that's what all my boyfriends told me. I left my hair alone and just pulled my bangs back with my favorite diamond clip to show of my beautiful blue eyes. I wrapped my towel around my waist so I could go get some clothing from the closet in the room. I went through the draw and found my favorite orange bra with a swirl clip in the back and orange panties. Then I went to get my favorite apple bottom jeans, black sandal like heels, a black strapless shirt, and a little FAKE (sense I'm all about the animals)fur jacket to throw over my shoulders from the closet. And lastly I put on my favorite watermelon flavored lipgloss.

Suddenly I felt cold slender arms wrap around me and cold lips meet the flesh on my neck. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kabuto. "Hey sweetie" he said to me I shivered; not from pleasure but from disgust. Ever sense he joined that stupid horse team and became it's leader after their coach Orichimaru died he's been so creepy. I faked a smile and kissed him on the lips, "Hey bay I didn't know you were up" 'nor did I care' I thought. He smiled against my neck and started to lick me, it didn't have much effect on me as when we first started to date. I shook my head, pat him on the cheek till he let go of me and left the room wiping the spit from my neck. 'Need a new man because this is getting on my nerves he does this every morning!' I thought in my head. Sigh I hope I find something that can take my mind off of this nonsense.

Sasuke's POV:

I really wished Sakura would leave me ALONE! I'm in the stables behind my mansion trying to groom my horse Dark Night when she burst in here talking about stupid shit that I don't care about. I brush Dark Night's fur and he rubbed his head on my cheek I can't help but smile. "UH SASUKE DON'T YOU HEAR ME TALKING TO YOU!" I turned around and said "No" and turned around to brush Dark Night's Mane. I can tell Sakura is glaring at Dark Night because I'm giving all my attention to him and not her, Is it possible for horses to laugh because Dark Night sounds like he's chuckling. Before Sakura could mention Dark Night I glared at her and told her to get out. She pouted and I pinched the bridge of my nose out of frustration and told her "I'll listen to your story later so leave" She smiled and left triumphantly I just rolled my eyes and went back to grooming Dark Night who tried to comfort me.

After I listen to Sakura's story my cellphone rang; it was Neji so I gladly picked it up. "Sasuke you feel like going to a club to get your mind off Sakura?" this is why Neji's my best friend he knows my problem before I can even mention it. I already started to take my clothes off so I can take a shower and get ready before Sakura came back "Do you really need to ask" I told him, he chuckled and told me to meet him there in 20mins, I was there in 15mins and Neji was there before me damn he was quick. I went to the bar and order some wine for me and Neji and as always the girls were looking at us like bitches in heat. I was wearing a dark velvet blue dress shirt under my black vest, black jeans with silver chains on the side, with black dress shoes, I was wearing my silver Rolex, 2 small studded earrings on each ear, and a silver chain around my neck, my hair wasn't in it's usual style,I combed my spikes down so my hair was flat down. Neji was wearing a black polo with Grey shaded pants, black dress shoes, his hair was loose, he had a diamond silver ring on his right ring finger, and a silver stud in each ear. And as usual we ignore those girls.

When the music beats started to go faster I got up and raised my eyebrow at Neji he just told me he get the next song I shrugged and started to head to the dance floor. I became the music beat's slave and moved along with it, side to side, and soon a girl with golden blonde hair came up to me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and started grinding on me I didn't mind in fact I returned it, I put my hands on her hips, and soon we were hypnotized by the beat,when I did a move she did a move, when she rubbed against me I rubbed against her, we were connected. When the song ended I started to hear claps, people were complimenting me, and the girls begged to dance with me but I didn't care I just wanted to meet that girl and then I saw her sorta all I saw were her blue eyes and her back as she left the club with a girl with brown hair in a mickey mouse hairstyle. I wanted to chase after her but the human wall around me stopped me but finally I was freed when Neji pulled me out of the crowd "What the hell happen one minute I was talking to a girl and the next minute I'm digging you out from a human wall!" I didn't listen to him I just ran outside hoping to find the girl but she wasn't there. I went back inside disappointed. Who was that girl? I sighed when my cellphone ranged and it was Sakura. I ignored the call and thought about the girl 'I MUST have her' I said in my head and went to tell Neji my misadventure.

Naru POV:

I just finished having sex with Kabuto and I felt dirty not because it was gross but because it was gross and boring as fuck! I rushed into the shower and washed up then I got out, by then my cellphone started to ring and it was one of my besties TenTen. "You me, Club, Margaritas,Let's go, away from Kabuto WOOOO!" I laughed at my friend she knew what's bothering me from the start. "HELLZ YEAH!" I said and I started to look through the closet for my (A/N:orange tie in the back dress with a slit in the middle) and quickly put it on. I left my hair out, combed my bangs, left my hair to flow over my right shoulder, put gold medium sized hoop earring that had Naru in the middle on, put my second piercing diamond studs in, my orange and kiwi flavored lipgloss on, my gold shoes with hoops going down the feet, and a orange diamond bracelet. By the time I was done TenTen was beeping her horn. I hurriedly walked out the room, down the stairs, out the door, and into the car.

"Sup Nar-" "DRIVE GIRL DRIVE ...and Hi"I cut her off and said hi to her and I swear to you Tenten drove like a bat out of hell to the club, when I got out that car I felt like kissing the ground! I didn't do it cause the ground is dirty but still. When we stepped in the club the guys were lining up. "Jeez we haven't been here for a second and guys are already suffocating us" I shook my head. Me and Tenten were able to slide away from the crowd when I saw a hot guy with long hair and lilac eyes eying TenTen like she was candy which I don't blame him. Tenten was wearing a white velvet silk blouse that complemented her figure,baby phat skinny jeans that went into her brown high wooden heeled boots, silver studs in her ear, an diamond bracelet on her right wrist, and a silver diamond necklace. Tenten blushed and being the good friend I am I pushed practically threw her at him. I snickered but when the music's beats became faster I started to shake my hips when I saw this hot guy with pale skin and raven black hair moving to the beat I just was drawn to him. I pushed my way through the crowd to get to him and when I did I started to grind against him and wrapped my arms around his neck and then he put his hands on my hips and soon we fell deep into the music. When I moved he moved, and when he moved I moved,we were connected.

When the song ended my phone started to vibrate. When I looked at my phone Kabuto's name came on the screen when I allowed the text it said 'Where are you I've been trying to call you for about 20mins! I need to talk to you.' I didn't even bother to reply I just ran to Tenten "Tenten, Kabuto just text me can you please drive me to his house?" Tenten nodded and looked back at the guy she was talking to, gave him her number, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the club before we left I turned around to see the man I was dancing with starring at me so I quickly turned my head back to Tenten. We finally were in her car and Tenten was pissed. She wasn't mad at me she was mad at Kabuto but I wasn't paying attention. There was one thing on my mind and it was the man from the club, and all I can think about when it comes down to him is 'I WANT THAT MAN AND I WILL GET HIM!'

When Tenten dropped me off I went inside the house to find Kabuto watching TV. Kabuto smiled at me and excitedly told me to sit next to him and interested in what he had to say I sat next to him and listened. Kabuto smiled. " Tomorrow my team will be going against team Amerasu and the game will be hosted here isn't that exciting!" I was disappointed on the inside because I thought it would be something cool but I faked being excited "THAT'S AWESOME KABBY I CAN'T WAIT!" I gave him a peck on the lips and a hug before I went upstairs. When I got to Kabuto's bedroom I took my dress, Jewelery, lipgloss, and shoes off and put my t-shirt and pajamas on. I then went to bed and fell asleep thinking about the boy from the club.

Sasuke POV:

I was home brushing my teeth to get ready for bed because me and Neji didn't want to party anymore after the girls left. When I was done I sadly laid next to Sakura sense she somehow thought she could move in here when I wasn't home. Before I could go to sleep my house phone started to ring when I looked at the caller ID it was Kakashi. I pressed the talk button "What Kakashi?" I know that pervert was smiling "Well hello Sasuke nice to hear from you too" I just rolled my eyes and groaned "I see so I'll make this fast we have a game tomorrow with team Sound at 10:30 AM so we're leaving at 9:54AM the game is at the first house on Daytown street down High Ridge Road alright" after hearing the location I hung up without saying a goodbye and fell to sleep.

I woke up at 7 in the morning tired with a hangover. I Groaned when the sun rays went into my eyes and sat up. I got out of bed and took out my white pants, black in the front and back with red sleeves with 3 on them (shirt) from the draws and took a shower to get ready for my day. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs to have a cup of coffee and a bagel. When I sat at the kitchen table drinking my coffee and taking a bite from my bagel I looked outside to see Dark Night still sleeping, I smiled sadly because I didn't want to wake him up but we have to go soon. I finished my bagel then I put on my black boots, and went outside to wake up Dark Night and gave him his breakfast with nice cold water. He ate his breakfast and drunk his water and I know this is ridiculous but I told him why we're leaving. By the time he was done it was time to leave. Kakashi and some helpers took Dark Night into a truck with a wooden fence surrounding the other horses so they couldn't leave or fall off.

"sup Sasuke!" one of my team members Kiba said while walking up to me with a doggish grin on his face. I just nodded my head and went into my car. Kiba just shrugged it off sense he was use to it and back into his car and started to drive to our game's location. I waited until Dark Night was safely loaded in to the truck to start driving away.

When I finally got there I sneered in disgust at the other team. The other team were disgusting animals who thought it was ok to command their horses in such a terrible manner and have the audacity to think they could even TALK to us, poor Neji is in a "heated" conversation with Jugo. Sasuke saw Neji rubbing his temples to stop the approaching headache that was coming because of Jugo's rant on how the birds fly south or some other stupid nature crap that no one cares about. When the horses finally were here me, Neji who was happy he had a excuse to leave, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Rocklee, and Shikamaru left to get them.

When I gotten Dark Night I took him to the stables so I could start putting on his gear and to braid his tail so it can be easier to tie. I gave him his water while everyone did the same for their horses. When I was finish I sat down so I could relax until the match but then Kabuto Sound's new leader passed me giving me a dirty look but I shrugged it off...then I saw her...the girl from the club. She was wearing a White and black dress with black boots and a elegant hat with black gloves on. Her hair was in a ponytail that fell over her right shoulder. When she saw me she winked at me and mouth "I'm not letting you get away" I smirked and mouth " Really now? Come get me." When she left Neji came up to me and said "things just got interesting" that's when Neji got paler. I asked him "What's wrong." Neji said with fear and aggravation in his eyes "That lunatic with the animal fetish is coming back SHIT!" I never saw Neji run so fast in my life "HEY WAIT I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU WHICH SPECIES CAN SING BEETHOVEN!" the brick wall with orange hair flew right by me and all I heard was Neji saying "I DON'T CARE!" I shook my head and that's when the bell ringed to signal us to get ready so I got Dark Night from the Stables and went to the back yard.

When we were all there even Neji who was threatening to Sue Jugo for Harassment. The bell rung and I hit the ball to Neji who hit it to Sai but in the process Neji almost hit Jugo. Sai hit it to me and I soon scored us a point. The girl with blond hair who was fanning herself applauded me when I passed by her. She never took her eyes off me... I like that. I don't know why maybe because they were dating Kabuto try to hit me with his cane when he took the ball from Shino and scored a point for the sound but I couldn't help but chuckle when he looked at MY future lover/ wife expecting her to applaud him for scoring the Sound a point but she did the opposite she looked at him in disgust and looked at me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and licked her lips and began applauding me. Kabuto Stared at me with eyes of murder and jealousy but I smirked at him and shrugged him off and went back into the game.

Naru POV:

After seeing my soon to be lover maybe husband in the stables I haven't let him out of my sight once. After me and Kabuto left the stables he turned around and tried to kiss me keyword TRIED I just dodged his affection and sat far away for him waiting for my lover/ future husband to come out, Kabuto grumbled and went to go get his horse to start the match. I was so excited I had to fan myself so I wouldn't pass out. When the game finally started I put my lover on my radar and never once looked away from him. When he came near me after he scored a point I smiled at him, stopped fanning myself, and applauded him. My lover smirked at me and left to win Amerasu another point. After trying to hurt MY man and winning Sound a point Kabuto looked at me expecting me to praise him but I did the opposite I looked at him like he was a disgusting insect and smiled at my lover who was smirking at me God that smirk I wonder is my lover a animal in the sack, I licked my lips just thinking about the fun we'll have after this, I then started to applaud my lover for his effort. My lover smirked at Kabuto probably because Kabuto was trying to scare him, I couldn't help but giggle at that thought because Kabuto couldn't scare a fly let alone my lover I then began fanning myself.

My love scored a point, Kabuto scored a point, my love scored a point, Kabuto scored a point, it was going back and forth like this for a hour and now Amerasu just needs a point to win the game. My love passed the ball to the guy with the shades then the guy with the shades pass it to the guy with bushy brows and bushy brows tried to score a point but Jugo took the ball and passed it to Suigetsu who passed it to Kabuto and Kabuto scored the point and won the Sound the game. When the Sound was celebrating I ran to my lover who pulled me into him and kissed me.

Sasuke POV:

We lost I didn't give a fuck I just wanted to have MY lover by my side. I soon saw her running towards me I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kissed. I went up to Neji and asked him to watch Dark Night for me, He saw my lover and nodded his head in understanding and smirked. That's when my team notice us and started cheering us on well mostly Kiba and Rocklee. Kiba Yelled "GET SOME SASUKE!" I shook my head ran with her to my car and drove home where she latched on to me once I closed the door.

The kiss was filled with need, passion, lust, and want but that's when "SASUKE WHO IS SHE AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING HER!?" I forgot all about Sakura. My love walked upstairs with irritation in her eyes. Sakura bitched at me for about 10 seconds before I opened my mouth but before I opened my mouth Sakura's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands and she screech "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY STUFF!" I turned around and saw Sakura's clothing, shoes, and jewelry fall from the sky and then I heard My love yell "YOU'VE BEEN DUMPED NOW TAKE YOUR SHIT AND GET OFF MY MAN'S PROPERTY!" Sakura ran outside but I didn't care I just ran upstairs to my room and saw my lover in just her bra and panty and smirked.

* * *

(Sex scene and guys I went through a lot of emotional and wording aggravation to do this so if you don't want to read the sex scene then leave now because there's nothing but sex here)

Naru POV:

My love climbed on top of me and started kissing me but then he stopped I looked at him questionably "Sasuke" "What?" I said he smirked and said " My name is Sasuke. Remember my name because you'll be screaming it very soon" I smiled "Well my name is Naru and remember it because it's the name of your future wife" Sasuke smiled at me "You my wife hmmm I like that idea." Sasuke started kissing me again. Sasuke licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. Sasuke explored every inch and I did the same. He tasted like blueberries with mint.

My POV:

Naru soon found Sasuke giving her butterfly kisses down her neck and his left hand groping her breast and playing with her pert nipple. "Ah Sasuke" Naru moaned. Sasuke smirked into her cleavage and tore Naru's bra in half where he sucked on her nipple. Sasuke's right hand slid down her stomach where he started pulling on Naru's panties, teasing her. "Sas Sasu-ke d-don't tease m-me!" Naru whispered. Sasuke chuckled and slipped his hand into her panties and started to play with her clit. Sasuke never saw anything so erotic in his life, here lays the girl of his dreams forehead sweating, body glittering from sweat, drool trailing from her mouth, with her legs wide open for only HIM to see. Sasuke took his hand out of Naru's panties which she moaned in disappointment. Sasuke snatched her panties off and went between her legs and stuck two fingers in to her. "Sasuke" Naru moaned while biting her bottom lip. Sasuke felt warm heaven as Naru's pussy squelched and tightened around his fingers while he was fucking her with his fingers at the same time scissoring her. "Naru your pussy just can't wait to have my cock fuck it and fill it with my hot cum can it?" Sasuke said giving her a smirk. "N-no it c-can't so OH GOD stop teasing me just FUCK ME!" Naru yelled almost on the verge of crying. Sasuke took Naru's hand and laid it on his crotch where Naru moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's huge bulge "That's what you do to me Naru, that's what you fucking do to me" Sasuke went between her legs and gave her cunt a lazy lick which made Naru shiver.

Sasuke started to unzip his pants "WAIT!" Sasuke stared at Naru who licked her lips and sat up. " Want to taste it first." Sasuke smirked and let Naru unzip his pants and pulled down his boxer. Naru sucked on five cocks in her entire life not including Kabuto but she never seen a cock this HUGE! Lucky for Sasuke is she like huge it's mouth watering. watering at the mouth with her pussy dripping with exciting she wonder how she was going to blow a cock this big. Naru grabbed Sasuke's cock and gave it a lazy lick from the base to the tip and then gave it butterfly kisses then blew on it making Sasuke groan and grab her hair. Naru kissed and sucked Sasuke's balls as she started to jerk him off and then when she was done she licked Sasuke's cock one more time tasting the precum and then stuffed Sasuke's cock in her mouth half way moaning while she did sending vibration along Sasuke's cock making him groan. Naru used her right hand to jerk the Base of Sasuke's cock off, her mouth for his tip and to also follow her right hands path while her left hands plays with his heavy balls. Sasuke's not the type to cum to soon but he wanted to cum so bad right now. Naru felt Sasuke's cock twitching and started to jerk him off faster until he came in a huge load that she couldn't even drink it all, some even landed on her face and breasts. Naru licked her lips and cleaned her face with her hands and licked the cum of her hands while giving Sasuke a looked that screamed "I want more."

Seeing Naru lick his cum of herself made Sasuke's cock full again. Sasuke pushed Naru to the bed with her back hitting the covers and started kissing her, Naru moaned and in one swift motion Sasuke pushed his enormous cock into her tight watering pussy and fucked her dead on her g-spot making her see stars. " OH GOD YES YES SASUKE YES! MORE FASTER HARDER YES!" Naru yelled, Sasuke went faster and harder until he pulled out of her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SAS-!" before Naru could finish Sasuke turned her on all fours, grabbed her hair, and her right breast, and plunge into her full force right into her g-spot. "AHHH AHHH YES YES" Naru yelled " Love, your pussy is grabbing my cock in!" Sasuke said. The room was filled with moans, yells, and groans with the air filled with steam.

" SASUKE I GOT TO"

" I know I have to too"

"God Love, your so warm and tight

"

SASUKE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE OH GOD OH GOD SASUKEEE!"

Sasuke plunged in as deep as he could and let out his big thick load in Naru and rode his orgasm out while she came down from her orgasm. They both rolled on their backs and cuddled while kissing passionately.

Sasuke POV:

I looked at Naru and gave her a smiled that I only gave to Neji, Itachi, my mother, and Dark Night " Love" Naru turned to me just finishing catching her breath "Yes Sasuke?" " I love you" she smiled and said "I love you too"I gave her my well known sinful smirk "You realize this is just round one" I said "Of course" Naru left the room and came back with a cowboy hat and put it on her head then she came up to me licked my cock and climbed onto my erection and started to ride me. Yes this relationship is going to work.

Naru POV:

I just got done catching my breath when I heard Sasuke call me " Yes Sasuke" Sasuke smiled at me which gave me the feeling that my stomach was filled with butterflies "I love you" he said to me. I was beyond relieved for some reason maybe it's because I found someone that I want to be with for the rest of my life. I smiled at him "I love you too." Sasuke smirked at me which promises to give me pleasure God just thinking about it makes me wet " You realize that this is just round one." I smiled at him "Of course" I then remembered a hat I seen in one of the rooms when I walked up here. I left our room to go look for it when I saw it on a table. I brought it back into OUR room and put it on my head then walked up to Sasuke, gave his cock a long lick then I got on top of him and started to ride him. Yes this relationship is going to work.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after lol oh and the dress that Naru was wearing is from freakum dress by Beyonce watch?v=ArDXxTsJJoo 1:14-1:31

The story is trying to be base on Radar by Britney Spears watch?v=PctD-8y0FRg I know the story sucks but hey tried this is my first fanfic but still comment. Thank you :D


End file.
